1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water slide devices and more particularly pertains to a new water slide device for allowing children to play a game similar to baseball on a surface that is covered with water and is slippery for allowing generally risk free sliding thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water slide devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,316 describes a device that includes a slide which simulates a wave for surfing upon. Another type of water slide device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,671 having an elongated plastic onto which water is positioned so that children may slide down the wet plastic and into a pool. Baseball devices for children are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,416 describes a baseball like game that utilizes a sponge ball.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that combines the fun of playing baseball with the enjoyment of sliding on a flexible panel covered with water. Such a game would allow children to slide into bases without danger of getting hurt while at the same time allowing them to play baseball in the water.